In Between Us
by SHSL Kariya Masaki
Summary: For years, the two settlements have been at war. A certain rebellion group named the Twilight Organization have stopped rebelling years ago to stop the war, but somehow, they resurrected. No one knows who brought up the Twilight Organization back, but can it stop the war forever? GO and Chrono Stone AU fic...slight crossover with the MLP fanmade war of Luna and Celestia
1. Prologue

**Yuu: Er...**

**Yukio: This fic is a replacement fic for all the stories she deleted today cause she's cramming it or lost interest or is against the rules of this site!**

**Yuu: ...Thank you for saying the stuff that I WAS SUPPOSED TO SAY! ! !**

**Yukio: ...You're welcome X3**

**IE Cast: Who's the kid...?**

**Yuu: My little, annoying, eight year old brother...**

**Yukio: XDDD**

**Yuu: So anyway, this is an OC submission fic...BUT I ONLY ACCEPT OCS VIA PMS! ! !**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inazuma Eleven~~~...I wish I did though...**

* * *

"_Hey, remember those times in the olden days where our land was divided into two Yukiko?"_

"_Huh…? What do you mean Otou-san?"_

"_Heehee~ dear, I don't think our daughter knows about this tale yet!"_

"…_Oh God, you didn't tell her the tale when she was younger, did you?"_

"_JUST TELL ME THE TALE! ! !"_

…

…

…

_*sigh* "Alright, fine. It all started ten years ago…"_

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

It was a cold night in month of May; Rain swept through the land and everyone was hidden safely in their homes. And somewhere up there, was a huge palace, painted in different shades of purple. There, a boy stood outside, soaked by the rain that came to him. A familiar figure, a boy rather, dark-skinned and having short, blue hair that covered his left eye, entered his dorm, calling out to the said boy.

"Tsurugi-sama, someone is here to see you!" the boy said.

Tsurugi turned around to the boy that called out to him. Although he was older, the boy just HAD to call out to him with a 'sama'…after all, he is the prince of the Republic.

"Alright Kurama, I'll be there in a minute." He said in monotonous voice.

And just there, Kurama had left Tsurugi's sleeping quarters. The young boy looked up at the sky again, looking at the stars closely and carefully, watching it as they all twinkled brightly. It wasn't soon till he had to leave, just so he can meet his guest…

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

"It has been a long time, hasn't it? …Tsurugi Kyousuke." The voice greeted to the night prince.

Tsurugi 'tsched' at the boy and gave him a death glare. He wondered why he was there…and of all people, HIM.

Why?

It was because he HATED to see him, and despised his personality. Having to see his slightly spiked orange hair and green eyes every day when he passed by. Even though they were MORTAL enemies…he still wondered about the boy's appearance in his kingdom.

"Anemiya, what are you doing here this late at night? It's nearly one o' clock in the morning ya know." Tsurugi said to him.

The boy, his full name being Anemiya Taiyou, just smiled and snorted at him. He showed some sarcasm too. He knew Tsurugi wasn't sleepy, why would he?

"Oh Tsurugi, why would you SAY that? You're the Prince of the Lunar Republic and this is what you tell me? I'm surprised at you!" The boy exclaimed.

The navy blue-haired boy scooted Taiyou away from his distance, "Well…I-I just want to know, okay? And why are you here anyway? !"

Taiyou just smiled at him again and tugged at Tsurugi's dark violet cape, causing to let the other boy jump up in surprise. Taiyou shoved a newspaper at Tsurugi's face. It showed the latest news of what happened in Taiyou's kingdom.

The news said: Unknown Figures on the Loose, Causing Deaths and Injuries to Town Settlers!

Taiyou's expression completely changed from a smile to a frown. He took the newspaper back in his yellow orange pouch and pouted at Tsurugi.

"…You know what this means, right?" Taiyou asked.

Tsurugi's eyes widened immediately and snapped at the orange-haired boy, making Taiyou jump up in surprise. The navy-haired boy gave him another death glare.

"Are you thinking that I DID ALL THIS? !" Tsurugi asked angrily.

Taiyou smirked, "Why of COURSE YOU DID IT! WHO ELSE WOULD TRY TO INJURE MY PEOPLE? !"

Tsurugi took out his sword, called the Night's Blade.

Taiyou took out a handy machine gun, named the Sun's Package.

…Wait, MACHINE GUN? !

Tsurugi was surprised by the sudden weapon that Taiyou had released from his pouch, and Taiyou just smiled at him like saying, 'Hey, look at this BITCH! I got a fancy weapon~'

"I-I-I-I…" Tsurugi tried to speak, but of course, he couldn't say anything. He was SPEECHLESS!

Taiyou laughed, "Oh Tsurugi, you're not jealous, are you?~"

Tsurugi placed his weapon down and glared at Taiyou again, who also placed his weapon down. He can't believe that Taiyou's kingdom was GOOD IN TECHNOLOGY! I mean, WHA…? !

"Hehe, looks like Tsurugi IS shocked about my technology~" Taiyou teased him.

"ASDFGHJKL SHUT UP ANEMIYA! I DON'T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT YOUR HIGH TECHNOLOGY! ! !" Tsurugi exclaimed angrily.

…

…

…

Anemiya sighed and took away his gun.

"You just never learn do you Tsurugi?" he asked as he jumped to the window sill of the palace.

Tsurugi just looked away from him. He didn't want any more humiliation coming from the man he despised. And the navy bluette knew that Taiyou was the prince of the Solar Empire, the kingdom where alchemy and technology were on high.

And Tsurugi himself was the prince of the Lunar Republic, the kingdom where dark magic and combat ruled. He just…couldn't...LOSE, to Anemiya!

"Oh, and one more thing…"

Tsurugi snapped out of his thoughts and turned back to reality, seeing Taiyou already outside the window.

"…The Twilight Organization is back…"

* * *

**Yuu: AND THERE YOU HAVE IT, A FANTASY/MYSTERY/DRAMA/I DON'T KNOW WHAT GENRE FIC! ! ! My, I never knew it could actually take a while for me to finish this…O_O...no wait, I made it yesterday and WAS supposed to post it yesterday XDDDD**

**Yukio: ...Now where were we?**

**Yuu: Oh yeah... INAZUMA ELEVEN IS BEST ANIME!**

**Yukio: NO WAY, MAID SAMA IS!**

**Yuu: DERPY HOOVES IS BEST PONY!**

**Yukio: FLUTTERSHY IS BEST PONY, NOT HER!**

**Yuu: ANEMIYA TAIYOU!**

**Yukio: SORANO AOI!**

**Yuu: GOUENJI SHUUYA!**

**Yukio: GOUENJI YUUKA!**

**IE Cast: P-P-Please review before they lose their minds...O_O and please PM her your OC if you wish to join...THE SUBMISSION FORM IS IN HER PROFILE...**


	2. Discovery

**A/N: Aiieee...I finally got the guts to update this, ne? XDDD So anyway...I'm kinda in a bad mood right now cause I'm tired from a trip last Friday and I've been pressured...**

**Disclaimer: ...I...don't...own...Inazuma...Eleven...=="**

**By the way, since this has some Chrono Stone in it, Yuuichi a.k.a. Kyousuke's brother...he can walk! Oh, and no OCs are appearing in this chapter...**

* * *

Three days past ever since the storm had come to the land, since Tsurugi met Taiyou again, since...Taiyou had said those words.

_"...The Twilight Organization is back..."_

Those five words have been replaying and replaying on Tsurugi's head for quite some time. Everyday, from waking up in the mornings till preparing to sleep at night, it had left him wondering, was it all true?

_What Anemiya said couldn't be true, right?_

"Kyousuke..."

_I mean...he's of a different league from me! And MY KINGDOM!_

"Kyousuke..."

_H-He could be lying! But...the newspaper..._

"TSURUGI KYOUSUKE!"

The said, hazed boy snapped out of his thoughts to see his brother, Tsurugi Yuuichi, standing in front of him with his hands clenched together. Yuuichi had a worried face plastered on him, and he was pretty shocked too.

"Kyousuke...have you been listening to what I said?" Yuuichi asked in a calm tone.

Tsurugi nodded, "Y-Yes Nii-san!"

"Okay then, what did I say?" Yuuichi asked

The younger boy started to sweat and feel shivers come down his spine.

"Uh...the economy?"

Yuuichi just stared at him for a very, VERY long time, Tsurugi shivered even more, and everyone else with them were just watching them. That was when Tsurugi felt pressured and got up and stormed out of the meeting room...leaving everyone with a question mark on their heads.

"God...this world is getting more and more confusing..." he murmured as he stormed out of his castle and walked through town...well, more of 'stomped' and 'barged' through town, and he received a whole lot of glances and stares from his fellow townsmen.

"WHAT? !" he asked in an angered tone. The townsmen quickly went back to their business and Tsurugi walked all the way till his animal shelter where he kept his pet horse, which he named Shadow.

"Hey Shadow..." he murmured as he stroked the black mane of his gray-colored horse, "Let's go for a ride to the meadows outside, shall we?"

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

It wasn't long till Tsurugi had reached the meadows outside. He gazed in awe at the beautiful green pastures and he took a deep breath as he felt the cold wind pass through him. It truly was a great day...well...until he heard a strange noise...

_VROOM VROOM_

Tsurugi's eyes widened at the noise.

_VROOOOOOM VROOOOOOOM_

The noise was getting louder. Tsurugi gulped and turned around to see-

"YAHOO! ! !"

-...Anemiya Taiyou riding on an unknown transportation...well, that is according to Tsurugi. Taiyou waved at Tsurugi with a gleeful smile on his face, he wore a pair of orange goggles with matching orange and yellow gloves. He wore the usual suit for royalty from the Solar Empire, a yellow cape, an orange suit with ruffles and a brown vest, and boots.

"GOOD DAY TSURUGI KYOUSUKE! ! !" He shouted out to the Lunar Republic prince.

Tsurugi snarled in annoyance, _HIM AGAIN? !_

Taiyou hit the brake of his engine and got off. Placing the goggles on top of his head, he waved at Tsurugi again and received another snarl from him.

"Aww Tsurugi, what's wrong?" Taiyou asked the boy.

Tsurugi quickly looked away from him, "NOTHING! Just...leave me alone!" he shouted to him.

Taiyou just rolled his eyes at him, "Nothing, huh? Just tell me~" he taunted.

Tsurugi gave him another glare, "Well-"

**_BOOM!_**

"AHHH! ! !" The both shouted as the explosion hit them.

**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

"W-WHAT WAS THAT? !" Tsurugi asked fiercely.

That was when he saw a shadow in the background. He couldn't see it clearly but he saw that he had hair that were shaped like swirls and he wore a white suit with a brown vest and boots. He watched as the figure looked at them in surprise and quickly ran away. It didn't take long for both princes to recognize him.

_"T-T-T...Tenma...?"_

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

It was already late at night and there was a not a sound heard. In a forest, named the Evergreen Forest, which also stood as a barrier for both kingdoms, two boys were assigned to wait for their captain to come by.

...

...

...

"Ne Kirino-senpai, how long do we have to stay outside?"

"Until Tenma comes back, Kariya. God, don't tell me you forgot about that!"

"...I was too busy eating crumpets."

"WHATEVER!"

**_SWISH!_**

Kirino flinched, "W-W-What was THAT? !"

"Hehe, Kirino-senpai is SCARED~" Kariya taunted at the boy.

"SHUT UP KARIYA MASAKI OR I WILL KILL YOU WITH MY GU-"

**_SWISH! SWISH!_**

Both boys stood still again, while they both shivered in fright and gulped. They checked around them if anyone was there and luckily, there was none. They both sighed in relief and sat at the grass.

"That was close..." Kariya sighed.

Kirino nodded, "Yeah, now let us wait fo-"

"BOO!"

And in an instant, Kirino and Kariay screamed in fright at the boy that was in front of them. The boy that scared them was currently hanging upside down on the branch, which made both boys even more confused.

"M-MATSUKAZE TENMA! Oh God, please don't scare us again..." Kariya said when he regained his composure.

"A-AGREED!" Kirino nodded.

The boy named Tenma smiled, "Hehe, sorry about that!"

Kirino and Kariya just sighed and took the items that was fallen from the their 'surprise'. They decided that it was best to go back to their shelter before the 'they' find them.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

"TENMA! KARIYA! KIRINO! Glad you didn't get caught! Where the HELL were you guys?" Shindou asked to the trio with a worried face.

They both just shrugged, "We were just walking through the forest that's all...to find food...like what Endou-sensei said."

Shindou facepalmed and took the three of them to the dining hall where everyone was already waiting for them. There was Hikaru, Fey, Shinsuke and all the other kids. The trio quickly sat on the available seats and started taking the food that was left for them on the table.

"You guys were taking too long to buy food!" Hikaru pointed out.

"I agree!" Fey said.

Tenma laughed, "Haha...sorry, but we were kinda caught up with something..."

"...What do you mean?" Shinsuke asked.

Before Tenma could answer, the door of the dining hall was opened with great force. In front of them, stood Endou Mamoru, with a sword in one hand, and two pouches on his arms. He had blood on his face and behind him, was a beaten up Kidou Yuuto.

"E-ENDOU-SENSEI!" All the kids panicked as they walked to their sensei and tried to help him up. They all took Kidou to a ward while they made Endou sit in one of the chairs.

"Endou...sensei...what happened...?" Tenma asked.

Endou looked at Tenma with worry in his eyes, "The kingdoms...know...about us...a-and..."

Shindou placed a hand on Endou's shoulder, "And...?"

"...They captured Kazemaru and...Gouenji's missing..."

* * *

**A/N: Ehh...sorry about it kinda being rushed but I'm really lazy right now ^^" so anyway...YUP! GOUENJI AND KAZEMARU ARE OFFICIALLY GONERS! XDDD LOL, joke...yeah...I need sleep...**

**Please review...?**


	3. β

**A/N: ...Hi...HI! ! ! XD Hahaha...mind me, I just had to go through a lot...to make this...XDDD like patiently wait for my mom to get off this computer a few hours ago hours ago :3 or maybe make half of this chapter in school~ while eating pocky and watch a friend of mine dro-...DISCLAIMER!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inazuma Eleven, or the OCs...I only own my own and the plot...all OCs belong to their rightful owners!**

**...Okay...let us continue the story now...**

* * *

"WHAT? !"

The whole group was SHOCKED indded. Shindou, Fei and Kirino jawdropped and Tenma and Shinsuke widened their eyes. A silence had taken over for a while before Fei snapped his way back to reality.

"W-Wait, why were they captured?" the bunny-haired boy asked in a worried tone.

Endou, who was guided to sit on a chair by Akane, just looked from all of them in silence, burying himself deep into his own thoughts. Everyone else just watched him in worry, thinking about the horrible things that must have happened to them.

"Well, we were walking through the forest..." Endou started to speak...

**~ Start of Flaskback ~**

_The four men, Endou, Gouenji, Kidou and Kazemaru, had no idea what was happening. They were just hunting for more food for the organization when a sudden flash was heard. Nervous, they decided to head back to their headquarters._

_"Endou, I'm starting to get this feeling that we're being followed..." Kazemaru said in a worried tone._

_Endou took a deep breath and sighed, "...Yeah."_

_Just then, a sound of swishes were heard again, which caused the four men to flinch and jump up every single time. Then it stopped...causing silence to hit them..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_"ENDO-"_

_Endou took out his sniper gun and saw that Kazemaru was gone._

_"K-KAZEMARU? !" He started to panic._

_Kidou gulped and Gouenji shivered in fright. It was getting intense before and Endou felt like looking for the boy. But Kidou said that it was too dangerous to look for him now, so he lowered his gun and continues walking till they reached the cliff, which was gratefully not so high from the ground._

_That was when something even worse even happened-_

_Gouenji slipped on a rock._

_"GOUENJI!" Endou screamed as he took his friend's hand._

_Kidou sighed in relief and Gouenji nearly had a heart attack from what was about to happen, but it wasn't over yet..._

_"Gouenji, please hold on..." Endou murmured._

_The platinium blonde used all his strength to climb back up, but when he was about to touch the edge, his foot slipped and his whole body started to fall to the ground._

_"GOUENJI! ! !" He heard Endou scream._

_The last thing Gouenji saw before he closed his eyes and let nature take place, was the sound of rushing of water._

**~ End of Flashback ~**

"W-What happened...t-to Gouenji-sensei after that...Endou-san?" Tenma asked him.

Endou just shook his head and stood up, "I...Me and Kidou...went to see if we can recover the body, but...he wasn't there anymore..." He stood up, "...I'm going to sleep now, good night everyone."

And he limped to his room and closed the door shut.

After Endou left them, Shindou grabbed his sword that was placed on the dining table and walked his way to the entrance. Akane noticed this so she placed a hand on his shoulder, with a worried look on her face. Shindou stopped walking the moment he felt her hand.

"Sh-Shin-sama...where are you going at this time?" she asked.

Shindou kept his mouth shut for a while, "...I'm going to find Gouenji-san and Kazemaru-san..." he said and looked at Tenma, Shinsuke, Kirino and Kariya, "Tenma and Shinsuke, can you please go to Gouenji-san's house tomorrow? Kirino and Kariya, please go to Kazemaru-san's house?"

The four nodded their heads.

"...Okay...see you soon..."

And Shindou ran outside and disappeared from everyone's sight that night, beginning his own search to find both men.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

The next day, Tenma and Shinsuke set off to the Evergreen Forest to find their way to Gouenji's house, which was somewhere located by a nearby stream.

"Hmm...according to Endou-san, Gouenji-sensei's house is so far away..." Tenma quivered, "...Hahahaha, I forgot! I...I...okay, I don't remember where his house is. I haven't seen it in a long time..."

Shinsuke sighed, "Tenma, please don't make it hard for the both of us..."

After 30 minutes of searching, the both of them finally found a small cottage, designed in stone and wood. Steam poured out of the small chimney that was located at the top of the cottage, and Tenma also spotted a small mailbox overflowing with ads from stores in both the Solar Empire and Lunar Republic, letters from different relatives, and a special patched-up package which came from the great Endou Mamoru himself.

"Eh...THIS IS GOUENJI-SAN'S HOUSE!" Tenma squealed in joy, "We better get inside, shall we Shinsuke?"

"YEAH!" Shinsuke exclaimed in glee.

They both ran to the cottage hurriedly and Tenma practically banged on the door like crazy while Shinsuke...he rang the doorbell that was attached to the side from the door.

"ANYBODY HOME? !" They both asked in a loud voice.

The door opened and a girl appeared before them. Her brown hair, split into two sections with the front of it being short at length and at the back, it was long till it reached her mid-back. Her green eyes gazed at Tenma and Shinsuke repeatedly. Up and down, up and down, up and down...

"...Can I help you?" The girl asked.

Tenma gulped as she recognized the symbol that was patched at the side of her lime-yellow vest...it was the crest of the Solar Empire, "U-Uh...my name is T-T-T...T-Tamano...Hayate! Yeah, my name is Tamano Hayate! And this boy here-" He pointed to Shinsuke, "-Is my cousin, Tamano Kaito!"

Shinsuke - or Kaito - gave the girl a grin, "Hi, my name is Tamano Kaito~"

The girl just kept quiet for a while, "...My name is Takahashi Saori..." she said in a monotonous voice.

Tenma's smile turned to an even wider grin, "Eh, we're looking for Yuuka-san and Yukio-san!" he said excitedly.

The girl's eyes quickly widened and her mouth was slightly gaped open, "Uh...I don't think it's a good time to see them..."

Shinsuke turned his head slight to see what was behind her, "Eh...why?"

And the scene Shinsuke saw...wasn't so nice. Behind Saori, a tall boy around his late teens was calming down a pouting and angered Yuuka. The boy had light green hair with his left eyes covered with his hair. His dark green eyes were watching Yuuka rampage and he would grab her arms and try to calm her down...which didn't work...cause she would grab the red bandanna that was wrapped around his neck.

"Yuuka, please calm dow-"

"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN ONII-CHAN IS OUT THERE! HE IS GONE! ! !"

"But Yuuka-"

"AND YOUR SISTER IS GONE TOO, WHY DON'T YOU RAMPAGE WITH ME TOO? !"

"Yuuka-"

"DON'T YUUKA ME, YUKIO-KUN! YOU HAVE TO HELP ME! ! !"

Shinsuke just kept his mouth shut and looked back to see Saori questioning Tenma on why he was here.

"Why do you wanna meet my sensei's sister and friend?"

"Cause I need to talk to them!"

"But WHY?"

"IT'S IMPORTANT!"

"Just tell me, unless you're hi-"

Before she could continue her questioning, a hand was placed on her shoulder and she saw that it was the boy who Yuuka was referring to as Yukio. He gave the girl a slightly angered look and told her to go back and continue her lessons with Yuuka...which Saori didn't happily agree with.

"Yes Yukio-san..." she said and looked back at Tenma, giving him shivers and chills.

After she went back inside, he closed the door of the house and knelt down in front of Tenma and Shinsuke. He gave them a small smile.

"I heard you a lot from Gouenji-sensei and my sister..." he said.

Tenma grinned, "Of course! He told me about you too~"

Yukio laughed, "Hahaha...okay, so what do you want?"

So Tenma and Shinsuke talked to Yukio about the current event that happened and Shindou telling them to visit him. The boy nodded his head at every word he gave and after they told him, he stood up again and smiled.

"Hey...let me show you guys something..."

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

Somewhere in the Lunar Republic, there was certain girl with her hair short and the color of chocolate brown, with front bangs. The said girl held up a candle in one hand, which made her pinkish white skin glow light and her grass green eyes looking at the sides.

She was in the basement, because she was ordered by Tsurugi to call for the β warrior. The thought of the warrior gave her chills easily...why? Cause the warrior is, according to the townspeople, dangerous. Rumors were that the warrior killed ten people in one blow...she shivered at the thought.

"I hope she doesn't kill me..." she murmured as she reached the end of her path, leading to a gray door.

Carefully, she opened it and peeped her head in. In the midst of the room, was a dark shadow. The person's face was covered but the person wore a red...kimono? The brunette thought if she was a girl.

"State your name." the person asked in a sweet voice.

"A-Ah...my name is Nakahara Tamako..." she stuttered.

Before she Tamako could say more, a knife flew to her face and nearly hit her. She turned to see that it hit a fly...Tamako was shocked.

"Heehee~ and what brings you here Tamako-chan?~" the person asked again in the same voice.

Tamako gulped, "Tsu-Tsu...Kyousuke-sama said that you should come to the th-throne room..."

The person kept silent for a while, "...Okay..."

And Tamako lead her to the stairs.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

Tsurugi was getting impatient now, cause Tamako was taking her time...and he was in a bad mood too. Frustrated, he was about to call the guards when a knife suddenly flew into the room and ALMOST hit Tsurugi's face.

He froze to see a dark silhouette before him.

"Hello Kyousuke-kun~" the sillhouette said.

Tsurugi smirked and walked to her.

"Well, well, well...if it isn't the β warrior...or should I say...hello Beta..."

* * *

**A/N: AFTER A LONG TIME, I AM DONE! ! ! X3 I will chat with other people if you need me...**

**To a CERTAIN FRIEND (YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE), I kinda changed it from the original plan you know...I said that to you this morning and...yeah...XDDDD**

**Yes, Beta is the so-called β warrior...it's actually the greek letter, Beta, itself XDDD**

**Please review! They are always appreciated~**


	4. Yellow, Red and Green

**A/N: …I was actually supposed to update this on Friday but then I thought, why not just update this now? I have nothing to do anyway…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inazuma Eleven, if I did…I…I have no idea…uh…**

**This chapter, you will all learn SOMETHING about Tenma's past, what gonna happen to Shindou, and this 'potion' that...well...you'll see!**

* * *

Yukio lead both Tenma and Shinsuke all the way to the back of the house. In front of them, was an old wooden shed covered in cobwebs and sword-slash markings. There were some logs blocking the way to the entrance of the shed and the older boy pushed them all away. When the lumber was moved, he opened the door of the shed, revealing different items that were used in the past.

"Wow!" Shinsuke exclaimed in glee as he picked up a broken sword, "This sword was used by Gouenji-san during the 'The Battle of Mourning'!"

Yukio just laughed at the small boy, "I never knew someone like you would recognize something from ten years ago…"

Shinsuke nodded in excitement, "Yeah! I take my History classes real serious along with Endou-sensei~"

Tenma just smiled at the two and walked over to the side of the shed. He spotted a picture that was taken four years ago, with him, Gouenji and two other kids. He picked it up and looked at it with concerned eyes.

"…Kyousuke…Taiyou…" he murmured.

"Tenma?" a voice asked him, making the brunet turn around only to see Yukio and Shinsuke look at him. The green-haired boy saw what was on Tenma's hand and took it from him slowly. He looked at it intently before placing it back where Tenma took it.

"Look, I know that you're concerned about them...but that's not why I brought you both here…" he said to the brunet, making him nod.

"So why did you bring us here?" Shinsuke asked the older teen.

Yukio just smiled at him and walked to another side of the shed, looking over different items until he spotted what he was looking for. He took out what seemed to be a small bottle with some liquid inside.

"Tenma, Shinsuke, what you see here is a potion that is specially made by my sister. She told me to give this to you if you want to find Gouenji-sensei…" he explained as he handed the potion to them.

Both boys widened their eyes as they looked at the bottle intently. The liquid was red in color and it glowed. Now that they finished, they went outside and Yukio led them back to the entrance of the cottage. Tenma noticed that Yuuka was teaching Saori a history lesson about the settlements while Saori was just looking bored, playing with the pencil that was in her hand. Somehow, the girl scared her.

"C'mon Shinsuke, let's go back…" Tenma said.

Shinsuke nodded at Tenma, waved goodbye to the older boy and they both started their journey back to the base.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

"HELLO? ! ANYONE HOME? !" an impatient Kariya Masaki asked, banging the door of the home of Kazemaru Ichirouta.

Kirino just rolled his eyes at the younger boy. He was starting to get annoyed at his frantic knocking so what he did, he pushed Kariya and rang the bell that by the door…yes, Kariya didn't notice the bell.

"Oi, we know someone's home. It's me, Kirino Ranmaru!" Kirino reassured.

The door opened and a head popped out, revealing the face of a woman. Her hair is tied into a braid, placed over her shoulders. Perched on her nose bridge, are her papaya pink glasses that matches her red eyes. She had pale skin and both boys noticed that there some sort of symbol or crest on her right arm.

"M-May I help you?" the woman asked in a stuttering voice, "I'm sorry Kirino…Kariya just scared me…"

Kirino gave Kariya a quick glare before looking back to the woman. Kariya just shrugged and gave a sheepish smile.

"So…uh…Miss…uh…what's your name?" Kirino asked.

Kariya face palmed at him, "Kirino-senpai, her name is Ushiromiya Mai…"

"Ah!" Kirino flustered, "Sorry…so, me and Kariya are here to inform you that Kazemaru is missing…"

Mai jumped up as soon as Kazemaru's name was said. Her eyes were close to tears but then, she held back and gave the both of them a smile

"Wait for me, I need to give you something…" she said, before going inside the house. A few minutes later, she came back to the door and held out a bottle that was filled with a strange green liquid. Kirino asked what the bottle is.

"Oh, this is something that I made along with two of my friends!" Mai said with a smile, handing the bottle to them, "You have to use this if you want to find Kazemaru-kun…" she blushed slightly.

"O-Oh…" Kirino said.

Kariya just rolled his eyes, "Okay then. C'mon Kirino-senpai, we have to go back to base!" he said as he took Kirino's arm and dragged him away.

Kirino waved goodbye to the woman and she did the same to both…although, Kariya wasn't paying attention to them. He was too busy finding a way back home.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

"FEI RUUUUUUUNE! ! !~" a female voice called out to the bunny-haired boy, glomping him too and leaving the boy at the sudden glomp.

Fei turned his head to see a girl with short, bright blue hair. Her sky blue eyes widened as she smiled gleefully at the boy, Fei smiled at her too.

"Hey Shino!" he greeted to the girl, "Uh…can you scoot away a little, I'm trying to type here…"

The girl named Shino, with her full name as Matsushima Shino, let her arms go off Fei and the boy relaxed a little. Sighing, he continued his work of typing some codes into the computer until…

_BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_

…

…

…

"What was that?" both teens asked in unison, their heads turning to see the lab…the door was closed so they had no idea what was going on inside.

Suddenly, a figure barged into the area, causing Fei and Shino to jump up in surprise. The figure, which was a man, has blazing red hair that was cut to his shoulders and the goggles that he wore, he slowly removed them, showing to both teens his piercing red eyes.

"YO GUYS!" he greeted to them as he held out a bottle with yellow liquid inside, "I HAVE FINALLY FINISHED MAKING THE POTION YUU AND MAI WANTED ME TO MAKE! ! !"

Shino and Fei tilted their heads in confusion, "What…?"

And suddenly, another figure entered the room, that of another man. He had short black hair, with his bangs covering his right eye. His dark violet-blue eyes turned to see the other man.

"Did I just hear the lab blow UP? !" he asked in a dark tone, "Cause I was just taking a nap…and then, BOOM! Someone DISTURBED me!"

The red-haired adult flinched at the sudden entrance of the other adult, and the black-haired man pierced his eyes to the other.

"U-Uh…the lab didn't blow up Kagaya! I was just finishing up some potion that Yuu and Mai wanted me to make!" the red-haired adult tried to explain to the black-haired man.

Kagaya, his full name which is Unemori Kagaya, didn't bother to listen to him and he started to walk towards him, with his fists all clenched and a vein pop appearing on his forehead.

"Matsushima...Blaze…" he voiced out, "Get…your…BUTT HERE RIGHT NOW?! NO ONE DISTURBS MY SLEEP! ! !"

"O-OI! ! ! SHINO, TAKE THIS!" the red-haired adult named Blaze told the girl as he handed to her the potion before he started run away, "AHHHHHHHH! ! !"

And the scene turned chaotic, with Kagaya chasing after Blaze. Shino and Fei watched them and they didn't notice that another adult entered the room, a female with long, knee-length, black hair that is tied to a white ribbon which was also connected to her white headband and it was over her shoulder. Her light violet-blue eyes watched gently as both males ran…or more of one of them chasing the other.

The female sighed and she tapped the shoulder of Shino, shocking the girl.

"Hey Star! What's…what's with Kagaya?" Shino asked her.

The female named Star just sighed, "Oh…I was just watching Yuuto sleep in the hospital bed and Nii-san was sleeping when we heard an explosion. The moment that happened, Nii-san woke up and…"

Shino rolled her eyes, "Let me guess, he was in a bad mood?"

Star nodded, "Yup…"

Fei was quiet during the entire conversation, watching as Kagaya banged on the closet door and screams coming from Blaze. He knew well that Blaze was afraid of small spaces…then again, why did he choose of ALL places, the closet?

"Uh, guys…shouldn't you help Blaze-san?" Fei asked the two.

They both kept quiet for a while.

…

…

…

"…Nah…"

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

Shindou started to pant as he ran and ran, dodging all the branches that were in his way and the mud that stuck to his boots. His eyes were sore and he was full of bruises. In one hand, was his sword and the other hand was the pouch which he uses to carry his items.

As he ran, he tripped to the sticky mud and some went to his eye. Half blind, he tried to get up but he fell back again from extreme exhaustion.

Suddenly, an unfamiliar scent came to his nostrils. He opened one eyes to try to see what it was but he couldn't see much. He could only make out a purple mist and a figure appeared in front of him.

"Shindou Takuto..." the figure said to him.

Shindou flinched and tried to run away but the figure grabbed him by the neck and raised him up. He couldn't see the figure clearly but he could make out that it had black hair and...dark eyes.

"W-Who are you...?" Shindou tried to ask, "W-What do you-AHHHHHHH! ! !"

Shindou screamed in pain as he felt his neck being tightened by the boy's hand. The figure just smiled at him, his dark aura growing larger and larger.

"I know you, Shindou Takuto...me and another friend of mine have been observing you for a long, LONG time..." the figure said to him as he tightening his grip, "You can't succeed Shindou Takuto, it will be useless. The Twilight Organization will NEVER win...war will always be shining down to the settlements.

"No...NO! WHOEVER YOU ARE, YOU'LL NEVER-AHHHH! ! !" Shindou screamed louder and louder, trying to wince at the pain. But it was useless, the figure was really strong, he could feel himself weakening at each second.

"And now..." the figure said, taking the sword from Shindou's hand, "...You die..."

The sword pierced through Shindou's body.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ! !"

* * *

**A/N: ...I killed Shindou Takuto, guess who killed him (CLUE: It's not Beta, okay? She's on Kyousuke's side and this guy wants war forever...) ...and I can't believe all these OCs are from my friends...==" hope they liked this and Ill introduce the others in the next chapter...**

**Now, I shall go get some sleep...or maybe watch this new anime I saw called Ginga e Kickoff...ʸᵃʸ~ =w= Kota, Ryuuji and Ouzou~~~ LET ME LOVE YOU GUYS! *imaginary glomp***

**...Ahem, pretend you didn't see that *smiles gleefully* Please review, you can all cry from Shindou's death now... *runs away***


	5. Enemies

**A/N: Hehe, sorry but I just woke up from my nap and I wanna update this fanfic...after this, I'll just update one more story then I'll make the Kirino x Jeanne fanfic! And now, ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: Dear Kami-sama, WHY CAN'T I OWN INAZUMA ELEVEN OR GO OR CHRONO STONE WHY...Sincerely, this writer =w=**

**...You guys have no idea how much people wanna be in the Lunar Republic...=='**

* * *

It was already late afternoon and if there was one thing I wanna say right now, it's that Kirino's not happy with this! Oh, why is he not happy? Well, hmm, let us just say it's Kariya's fault...yes, its this boy's fault. Blame him. So let us just say, he got the both of them lost.

"I can't believe it...I CAN NOT BELIEVE, I AM LOST! AND IT'S ALL THANKS TO YOU, KARIYA MASAKI! YOU'RE FREAKING FAULT!" Kirino shrieked out angrily. He was fuming SO MUCH RIGHT NOW THAT HE WANTED TO KILL HIM RIGHT THERE, but he had to be nice to Kariya, it's the policy that each member of the Twilight Organization-whether older or younger. Kariya just giggled at Kirino's angered state, he actually found it very VERY amusing...too amusing?

"Heeheehee~ it's okay Kirino-senpai! I can find our way home~" he said in a teasing voice, causing Kirino to fume in anger even more. Kariya was practically having fun making fun of Kirino...again, and Kirino knew that he couldn't really fight back.

"Kariya, please stop..." Kirino murmured under his breath, "It's annoying...damn annoying..."

But Kariya didn't stop annoying the older teen. He continued doing such annoying and cunning teases on him like randomly tickling him on his waist or neck and surprising him by disappearing and appearing again. This caused them to get lost even more, and Kirino was having a huge headache already.

"Kariya..."

"Yes, Kirino-senpai? Heehee~"

And right before Kariya could think about it, Kirino grabbed him by the collar and pinned Kariya by the tree. Kariya jolted in fright and started to shake a whole lot. This sudden anger from the pink-haired boy made his heart almost come to a near stop.

"...Ki-Kirino...senpai...?" Kariya stuttered, "L-Let me g-go...!"

Kirino didn't budge at all, making Kariya feel more anxious about this. He could Kirino breathing heavily and he was starting to sweat too. Then, just right when Kirino was about to say something, a booming sound was heard.

_BOOM_

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

The Lunar Republic Kingdom was silent and quiet, since the young Tsurugi Kyousuke has fallen asleep. He had already sent Beta out to do her work and now, he got tired and decided to take a short nap-while the other people were busy scurrying about, including his brother.

A girl around her teens, with long black hair tied to a small ponytail and fair skin tone. Her sky blue eyes wandered through the kingdom hallways, searching for her teacher. Just as she turned to another hallway, she bumped into a woman that seemed taller than her. The woman had really, REALLY LONG dirty blonde hair that reached all the way to her thighs, her silver eyes gazing down at the young girl and her fair skin slight illuminating at the moonlight.

"O-Oh! Claira-san, what brings you here?" the young girl asked the woman.

The woman named Claira, her full name being Takuto Claira (no relation to Shindou obviously) made a silly grin on her and just giggled at her, "Oh nothing much, Hikari! I was just wondering where Yuuichi-kun is, I have to talk to him...it's urgent!"

Hikari, her full name is Ayaka Hikari, made an 'Oh...' expression and pointed to another hallway that was just nearby. She explained that Yuuichi was busy talking to someone since the both of them were partners on a mission that they will do in an hour.

"Oooh, thanks!" Claira thanked the girl and her happy expression quickly turned to a worried expression. And there, she started to make a run through the hallways, followed by Hikari. Claira opened the door and in front of her, was the library. She spotted Yuuichi sitting on a table with Tamako; they were both reading a book all about weapons.

"Yuuichi!" Claira yelled out to the boy.

Yuuichi quickly flinched at the voice and Tamako, who had her face resting on her hand-with the arm being rested on the table, accidentally slipped and her face hit the table. She quickly got up and massaged her nose.

"Yeah...?" Yuuichi asked the woman.

Claira bit her lower lip and looked at him with worry, "...An enemy has breached in this kingdom.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

After a LONG day of lessons, Saori finally felt so happy to be back at her own home, or just at her settlement. If there was one secret she kept, she NEVER wanted to be near that house. But no, Gouenji was her teacher and she had to go his house practically every weekday! The reason? It was because of...well, it's hard to explain.

When she opened the door to her house, she saw that it was empty and really quiet...too quiet. This made her feel suspicious about the scene, because...her-

"BOO!" a figure suddenly popped out of nowhere, wearing a ghoul mask on it's face. Saori screamed in terror and unexpected to the figure, she started hitting him with the book that she held on to everyday. The figure, who was shocked at the sudden action, removed it's mask and tried protesting.

"WAIT, IT'S JUST ME SIS! ! !" the figure screamed.

Saori looked up and down at the figure in front of her. It was a boy, who had brown hair which, oddly, was somehow messy and shagged up for no reason and Saori asked herself why was he like that, and he had green eyes. She recognized it right away that it was her brother, Ruka.

"Ruka...why the HELL did you scare me?!" she said, seething her teeth at him.

Ruka shrugged his shoulders and did a shy laugh at her sister, "Well, for FUN~ you should be out more Nee-san!~" he said in an excited tone.

Saori face palmed at her brother, how was she related to him? Feeling so relaxed, she walked up to her room and decided to take a nap. But before she could close her eyes, she heard a scream from downstairs; this made her jolt up. She quickly ran downstairs and in front of her, was Beta...with her unconscious brother on her grip.

"Heehee~ say good night~" Beta teased, before knocking her out.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

Yuuichi started to run through the hallways, because he started to worry about the guards that were in the entrance. Someone breached into the kingdom? An enemy? Just who could it possibly be? He turned to every hallways, walked down the stairs and made his way to the main hall. There, right there in the main hall, were three unconscious figures.

One figure was a girl. She had long dark brown that reached her waist, slight messy due to the battle she probably had with the enemy and she closed her eyes. Yuuichi checked her eyes and opened them manually, revealing violet orbs staring at him.

The second unconscious figure was another girl, with long purple hair that is tied at her back and Yuuichi checked her eyes, he was shocked to see that her right eye was scarlet and her left eyes was purple.

The last unconscious figure was a boy this time, with shoulder-length, honey colored hair and Yuuichi checked his eyes, it was pure marine blue eyes. And on the floor, were there weapons. The weapons o the floor was a blade, a bow and arrow, and a whip. What shocked him the most was the scars that were placed on their cheeks. It was all the same...

Shocked, he quickly the nurses that were available and he checked their scars.

"How odd, they all have the same symbol...an 'A'..." he murmured.

And right there, his mind made a CLING! sound, He recognized that scar...and his face turned to an angry expression.

"...Alpha..."

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

In an unknown world in an unknown time, Shindou Takuto opened his eyes. He quickly saw that he was floating in unknown void, it was all dark and murky in the void. This made him feel uncomfortable, and he noticed that there was a huge stain on his shirt...blood?

"W-WHAT HAPPENED? ! WHO'S THERE? ! HELP ME! ! !" Shindou shrieked in terror.

And before he could scream more, a window opened, revealing the figure...that killed him. Now Shindou could recognize him easily, the figure had dark violet hair with clips at the front, his two strips of hair—which were hanging from the clips—with a slight pattern of red and white on it. He also noticed that figure had a purplish aura around him and...no legs? ! But aside from that, Shindou quickly recognized him...

"...Sh-Shuu? ! WH-WHAT? ! IT'S YOU! WHY DID YOU KILL ME, I'M YOUR FRIEND, REMEMBER? !" Shindou shrieked in terror.

Shuu cackled at him evilly, and he made a sly grin on his face, causing Shindou to feel more uncomfortable about this. Shuu...Shuu, his childhood friend...was the one who killed him? And why was he alive? So many questions lurked the now dead boy.

"YES! It was me, who KILLED YOU, Shindou Takuto! I have been dead for years, and I plan revenge!" he said evilly.

Shindou shook his head, "But why...? You, me, Hakuryuu, and our former sensei had great times together!"

But Shuu just rolled his eyes at him, "Yeah, until ME, HAKURYUU AND SENSEI DIED and YOU SURVIVED!"

The now dead boy was already in tears, "PLEASE! JUST LET ME GO!"

But Shuu shook his head, and cackling evilly he exclaimed in a lous voice, "YOU'LL NEVER ESCAPE THE DEAD! MWAHAHAHAHA! ! !"

And he disappeared, and was replaced by another figure. This figure, Shindou recognized, was a young boy. He had pink hair that is slight spiked up and grey eyes. He was crying softly, and Shindou felt sorry for him. He wrapped his arms around the young boy and patted his head.

"Hey kid, why are you crying?"

The kid sniffed, "I'm dead..."

Shindou just smiled at him, and somehow...the young boy was familiar to him. It was almost as if he looked like someone.

"Oh, don't worry! We'll get out of here! So, what is your name kid?"

And the young boy looked at him with a few tears coming out of his eyes.

...

...

...

"My name...is..._Fubuki Atsuya_..."

* * *

**A/N: AND THAT CONCLUDES THIS CHAPTER! LOL, don't tell me that you think I'll leave Shindou forever /giggles/ And I feel sorry for some OCs...SOME...XDDD**

**In the next chapter, you'll learn about that 'potion' that I made in the last chapter and...yeah, there are more coming up =w= and apologies if I made some OCs OOC or Out of Character...**

**...Okay, review now please? :3~**


	6. Telepathic Bear

**A/N: This is probably the MOST RUSHED CHAPTER THAT I'VE EVER MADE IN MY WHOLE FANFIC WRITING LIFE NEXT TO THE CHAPTER 3 OF RBOI! ! !**

**Tenma: Yup!**

**And you're supposed to say the disclaimer, NOW!**

**Tenma: A-AH! hetainazumapony doesn't own Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone...! And all OCs belong to their owners!**

* * *

Shindou just stared at the little boy in front of him. Fubuki Atsuya, now that name rang a bell in his mind. He felt like he has heard of it before but…when, where, and from whom?

"Fubuki Atsuya, huh?" Shindou said, "How did you die?"

The young boy continued to cry, and he used the scarf that he wore as a handkerchief to wipe the tears from his cheeks. He looked at Shindou with watery eyes and made a frown.

"I was…killed…because, I was just having a picnic with my brother and then suddenly, a…Zent…appeared and attacked us." He explained, "The Zent was going for my brother but then, I came up to save him and the next thing I knew, I saw—"

He started to cry again, this time even harder than before. Shindou looked at him in shock, a Zent? According to legends and myths of their country, does weren't supposed to exist anymore. Even BEFORE the 'war' that came about ten years ago they were already extinct!

"…Don't worry Atsuya, we'll find a way out!" Shindou said in his 'determination' voice.

And he grabbed his hand and started to run into a random direction, wherever that would lead him to.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

"BLAZE, DON'T USE IT THAT STUPID POTION IN FEI'S TEDDY BEAR! ! !" Shino shouted to Blaze, who was holding a blue teddy bear in his hand while the girl had her hands on the man's neck.

"B-But Shino, Yuu specifically said that—ACK!" Blaze tried to convince the girl, but no, she wouldn't listen—and the fact that he is choking.

"I DON'T CARE, GIVE IT BACK TO FEI! ! !"

"Sh-Shino…B-Blaze…" Fei tried to call to them, "Shino, it's okay for Fei to use hi—"

"BUT FEI—"

"Just calm down, I'll treat you to something if you just let Blaze use my teddy bear…" Fei said to her.

There was a moment of silence, Star and Kagaya just watched them and Akane, who was also with them, just looked at them with worry. Finally, Shino let go of the man's neck and just walked into a corner. Fei followed her and comforted her.

"Whew, finally! Let's get this show on the road!" Blaze shouted out, placing the teddy bear on the table.

Carefully, he opened the bottle which contained the yellow liquid/potion and let at least ONE drop on the top of his head. Suddenly, the bear began to shake. It shook and shook and shook and—

BOOM!

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

Tenma and Shinsuke shook frightfully as they heard the explosion. What's worse is that it came from their base, could have they already let the potion do its work? Or maybe the lab exploded? Oh, there are so many possibilities on what happened out there.

"T-Tenma…the others…" Shinsuke said in a nervous tone.

Tenma looked at him worriedly, "I know, don't worry Shinsuke…I'm pretty sure that they're alright!"

And they made a run for it to the base, their minds filled with worry about it. What if someone died? What if someone barged in? Maybe the Lunar Republic or the Solar Empire has found them? Before they could start thinking of conclusions, they bumped into two familiar figures. One boy had pink hair with pigtails and the other had teal colored hair. They both rubbed their heads from the pain they felt after accidentally hitting their heads on Tenma and Shinsuke.

"Kirino-san! Kariya!" Tenma said thankfully, "Are you going back too?" he asked them.

Kirino and Kariya nodded, "Yes, we heard an explosion…"

"So, you're on your way back now to check it out?" Shinsuke asked.

"OF COURSE!" Kariya said impatiently, "Now we don't have time, something must've happened back there!"

Together, they both made—AGAIN—another run for their base. They passed through trees, bushes, vines, all that, until they made it back. The door seemed okay, and Tenma decided to open it…and when he did—

"AHAHAHAHAHA! ! !" the four heard a hearty laugh come out.

And suddenly, Fei's teddy bear CAME out of the door. But he looked different…because he was pink, maybe? Then the bear started to laugh again, his hand help up to the sky.

"MY NAME IS CLARK WONDEBA, THE GREATEST TELEPATHIC BEAR IN THE WORLD! ! ! AND I AM HERE TOO—"

Before he could even finish his greeting, someone punched the bear at the back which caused Wondeba to fall on the floor unconscious. The person behind him happened to be a pissed Shino, a dark and scary aura appearing around her.

"God, that bear is annoying…"

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

The first thing Saori felt as she woke up from her 'slumber' was unbearable pain in her arms. She opened her eyes to find herself in a dark and murky room, being hanged and chained on the wall. She looked around, hoping to find her brother. And yes, he was there. She couldn't see his face much but she felt worry from him.

"WH-WHERE ARE WE? !" Ruka screamed out as he desperately tried to break free from the chains, "HELP ME! GET ME OUT OF HERE! I DON'T WANT TO DIE, GET ME OUT PLEASE! ! !"

"Oh, you surely will get out~" a voice said to them.

And from the shadows, Beta appeared. She wore a dark cloak around her body and she held a smile on her face. Both Saori and Ruka looked at her in disbelief and recognized her, she was the one who knocked them out!

"What do you want with us?" Saori asked bravely.

Beta giggled, "Oh nothing, Solarians~ I'm just here to make you SUFFER!" she said huffly, the tone of her voice suddenly changing, "As order from Kyousuke-kun, he has ordered me to capture all those people from the Solar Empire that I can find and EXECUTE THEM!"

Saori started to sweat while Ruka's eyes widened.

"E-Execu…tion?" Ruka asked.

Beta nodded, "Oh yes~"

"BUT WHY? !"

"Oh, now I don't know my dear~ maybe you should ask that to him~" Beta said joyfully, turning around to the exit, "Now I need to leave, I have a few guards who are going to watch you both. Take care~"

And she closed the door of the prison, followed by a cackle coming from her.

"N-Nee-san, we can't die…NOT NOW!" Ruka yelled out franctically.

"We won't die…" Saori assured to him, "Maybe there are other people here, this place seems pretty big…"

That was when they heard a scratching sound coming from below. Curious, Saori looked down and she found a girl who is probably younger than her, using rocks to scratch the wall with. Her eyes shone happily, at least they weren't lonely!

"Hey, hey you!" Saori called out to her.

The young girl looked up to see Saori looking down at her. The appearance of the girl was that she had hip-length, light violet, slightly curled hair and her violet eyes were looking up to her, blue glasses perched on her nose bridge.

"E-Eh…who are you…" she asked shyly.

"M-Mizuki! Who are you talking to?" a voice suddenly called out.

Two figures appeared from the shadows, the two of them were women. One has waist –length, brown wavy hair, and her green eyes gazing at the two siblings who were hanging above. A strange crest was imprinted on the woman's left arm. The other woman had black hair with bangs on her hair and a fringe, a flower clip is placed at the back of her head and her hair is also tied to low pigtails. Her aquamarine eyes were looking at the girl named Mizuki.

"I-I was talking to…the new prisoners…" Mizuki said in a shy voice.

"Ah, so you must be from the Solar Empire too, huh? The brown-haired woman said.

Saori looked at her in surprise, "Wait, you're from the Solar Empire too?"

The black-haired woman nodded, "Yeah, my name is Ushiromiya Lina…"

"I'm Ushiromiya Miki!" the brown haired girl said.

"A-And I'm Miyazaki M-Mizuki…" the violet-haired girl said shyly again, cowering on the floor.

They all greeted each other and talked about what they did back in the kingdom. Afterwards, Saori and Ruka asked them—

"So, how did you end up here?"

The three looked at each other.

"We don't know, but we're going to find out!"

* * *

**A/N: My GO OC appeared and a friend's OC and I'm too tired to introduce more OCs but I promise that the next chapter, I'll introduce the rest of the OCs and all so... /THROWS EVERYTHING FROM HER TABLE/ DONE! Now, what is studying again?**

**Tenma: ...Please review everyone!**


End file.
